


Purposes of a Jedi Robe

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jedi Master Dooku, Jedi Robes Are Perfect Blankets, Little Cute Qui-Gon, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Protective Dooku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Bonding time between Dooku and his little Padawan.Dooku gets home very late just to find Qui sleeping in his bed. The kid has a different idea about how they should use Jedi robes.





	Purposes of a Jedi Robe

Master Dooku felt thoroughly exhausted. He had a crazy day, even crazier than an average Jedi day. He went out for a lunch, leaving his 11-year-old Padawan in the Temple because Qui-Gon complained that he was tired and wanted to stay at home. Dooku promised him that he’d be back by dinner-time, but he couldn’t keep his promise.

It started all right, he went to his favourite diner, had his lunch then took a walk in the city. That’s where his problems began. First he ran into a gang, they were in the middle of robbing someone, Dooku stopped them, of course, as a good Jedi would do. For this involvement he almost got arrested. Then he forgot to buy a ticket for the public transport so the controllers punished him with a fine then kicked him out of the transport so he had to walk all the way back to the Jedi Temple.

When he got back, he hoped that he could go to his apartment, take a shower and sleep, but of course he hadn’t such luck. Yoda found him, demanding a report on his gang-beating-with-a-lightsaber action which took place earlier that day. Dooku really wanted to send his ex-master to hell but he didn’t, just gave the report as he was told. Yoda gave a long preach about self-control and anger-management, then finally, _finally_ let Dooku go to his room.

Dooku opened the door of his apartment and walked in silently. It was well past Qui-Gon’s bedtime, and he didn’t want to wake up his Padawan. However, when he peeked into his room to make sure he was okay, Qui-Gon wasn’t in his bed, nor was his plush lion that Dooku gave him a few months ago. Qui-Gon never slept without his lion.

_Where’s he?_ , Dooku thought as he scanned the dark common area but didn’t find his Padawan. He wasn’t worried, he’d have known if the kid had been in any danger. Qui-Gon was safe, and somewhere near.

He checked the bathroom and the kitchen but they were deserted as well. It left only one option. Dooku tiptoed into his own bedroom, looked around... and there he was, his little Padawan, sleeping peacefully with his plush lion in his arms, using Dooku’s big Jedi robe as a blanket.

“Oh dear...” Dooku sighed and couldn’t help feeling like melting a bit.

Qui-Gon looked so small and innocent in his sleep that he instinctively wanted to hold him tight and protect him from every horror of the galaxy. He didn’t want to see this innocence disappear, and it suddenly saddened him that he knew he would, sooner or later. Being a Jedi had never been an easy life.

Dooku sighed again as he sat down on his bed, reaching out to stroke Qui-Gon’s soft, messy hair. He didn’t have a Padawan-cut because he didn’t want it, and Dooku didn’t feel it necessary to force him. Moreover, he liked his Padawan’s hair better that way; it was so silky that it felt like water running through his fingers.

Qui-Gon stirred a bit and soon woke up to his master’s gentle touch. He sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily, then crawled to Dooku and hugged his neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I missed you...” he complained, still a bit drowsily.

“I’m sorry, little one. I had a pretty crazy day. I wouldn’t have thought that I won’t get back by dinner. But let me ask you something!” Dooku answered as he hugged his Padawan.

“Hmm...?” Qui-Gon murmured, perfectly content in Dooku’s arms; his master felt his drowsy happiness and it made him smile.

“What are you doing in my bed? And especially in my robe?”

“I couldn’t sleep and I felt alone... So I came here instead. Was it wrong to do?”

“No, it was just surprising. But you can do it anytime if you feel like it. Just be careful with my robe, don’t tear it.”

“I won’t” Qui-Gon promised.

Soon his sleepiness took over him, and he curled up again under his master’s robe, hugging his lion lovingly. Dooku tucked him in and after made sure that Qui-Gon was fast asleep, he took a picture of his sleeping Padawan. He simply couldn’t resist the urge to do it.

After a quick shower Dooku changed into his pyjama and lay beside Qui-Gon, hugging him gently. Dream had never found him faster.

 

**The End**


End file.
